1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to hinge members and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hinge member that is adjustable to accommodate variances in adjacent mounted members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hinge members is well known in the prior art and particularly in the application of furniture and mounting arrangements. Adjustable hinge members have been utilized extensively through the prior art for alignment of adjacent pivoting surfaces. Shortcomings of such hinge members have been relative complexity and lack of accommodation of slack between interrelated threaded portions to effect adjustment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,832 to Hazelrigg sets forth a first hinge portion pivotally mounted to a second hinge portion that may be adjustable in a vertical orientation, but is only adjustable for compression of an overfolded member and not for extension thereof and accordingly does not accommodate two-way adjustments of the overfolded portion, as opposed to the instant invention which sets forth a captured screw shank with a threaded portion of the shank to adjustably accommodate an overfolded portion for compression and extension thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,955 to Fuller sets forth an adjustable hinge that is, as typical of prior art, does not provide for accommodation of slack between interrelated threaded portions and does not provide for vertical surface adjustment by use of a captured threaded screw shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,514 to Salice sets forth a hinge mounting device wherein a first member is laterally adjustably secured relative to the second member with a ramp on the first member to accommodate vertical adjustment of the first and second members together and accordingly, lacks the simplicity and effectiveness of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,098 to Sundermeier sets forth a plurality of surfaces in association with a hinge plate that may be adjusted by means of various set screws and the like and provides a first section of bracket overlying a second portion of a front surface of a vertical strip wherein the two mutually inclined sections of the bracket are utilized to reduce likelihood of separation of the hinge from an associated housing. The patent is of interest relative to a general adjustment organization, but is of a relatively remote structure to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,612 to Grass sets forth a furniture hinge provided with lateral and depth adjustment wherein a plurality of various bearings and cams are provided for effecting such adjustment, but the relative complexity of the organization sets forth an organization cumbersome and of a relatively remote organizational interrelationship relative to the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable hinge that addresses the problems of effectiveness and simplicity of construction, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.